Tourniquet  The Evanescence FanFic Contest
by BlackCullen
Summary: El fuego la llamó aquella noche. El bailarín emitía exóticos movimientos ante aquellos ojos ávidos de dolor, esa era la opción y momento correctos. Más no contaba con lo que fuera su liberación de dolor pudiera ocasionar daño a un inocente, su salvador.


**The Evanescence Fanfic Contest**

**Disclaimer: **El fuego la llamó aquella noche. El bailarín emitía exóticos movimientos ante aquellos ojos ávidos de dolor, esa era la opción y momento correctos. Más no contaba con lo que fuera su liberación de dolor pudiera ocasionar daño a un inocente, su salvador.

**Nombre del Fic: **Tourniquet

**Nombre del Autor/es: **BlackCullen/Romina

**Número de Palabras: **Según word, sin encabezado son 10.595.

**Advertencias: **Historia para mayores de edad, si eres menor, la lees bajo tú responsabilidad. Lemmon.

**Pareja Elegida: **Edward y Bella.

**Canción en la que se inspiró: **Tourniquet.

**Nota de autor: **¿Cuántas veces nos preguntamos si por nuestras acciones, pensamientos u otros Dios nos castigará? El dolor muchas veces solo es un principio para encontrar la felicidad en un futuro, que se puede manifestar de muchas formas, una de ellas el amor sin discriminación.

**Tourniquet**

_I tried to kill the pain  
>But only<em>_ brought more  
>I lay dying<br>And I´m pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
>I´m dying praying bleeding and screaming<br>And I too lost to be saved?  
>And I´m too lost?<em>

Dolía. El dolor estaba presente, aumentando día a día en su corazón. Ya no le quedaba espacio para llegar a albergar otros sentimientos que no fueran del todo positivos. La esperanza, ilusión, la fe, la amistad, el amor, ya nada de eso quedaba, sólo tenía como una única compañera a la tan ansiada soledad en aquellos momentos.

Y es que en otros tiempos las cosas habían sido mejores. Oh, como extrañaba aquellos tiempos en que los brazos protectores de su madre estaban ahí para cobijar sus penas y desahogos. Esos días felices en los cuales podía decir que tenía familia; algo muy distinto a lo que poseía ahora, ella misma.

No había sido fácil acostumbrarse a estar ella sola. El cambio había sido grande. Phoenix soleada y Forks su antónimo. El primero, el lugar en donde había sido totalmente feliz en compañía de su madre; el segundo, la soledad misma. Un pueblo pequeño, en donde los días de soleados no tenían nada, sólo las nubes eran las valientes y se atrevían a surcar el cielo gris. Era tal como su estado de ánimo, gris, en donde no había cabida alguna para otros colores que pudieran alegrar su vida.

¿Qué tenía ella propio? Fácil, se podía resumir en tan sólo pocas palabras: ella, la casa y la herencia, la última, su único recurso de sobrevivencia en el nublado pueblecito de Forks.

Las personas al verla, al comienzo caminando por las calles desoladas y frías, creían poco menos que era un fantasma, dicho del cual no se encontraban demasiado lejos de la verdad. Hacía las cosas por inercia prácticamente. Comía porque su organismo refunfuñaba si no lo hacía, dormía porque las sábanas poco menos que se ataban como cadenas a su delgado cuerpo, soñaba, no, ya no soñaba, solo su inconsciente era de un color blanco, sin mayores distractores en los cuales ni siquiera era feliz, no veía nada más allá de ella misma sumida en su gran pena.

Sin familia con la cual contar ahora, debió de salir a toda prisa desde Phoenix con casi lo puesto hasta Forks. Su madre no le había mencionado la posibilidad de embargo de su residencia y todas las cosas que tuviera adentro; sólo el abogado en el último momento al leer el testamento de su madre, que aparte de las varias deudas que dejaba y serían canceladas a su muerte, no dejaba mayores cosas a su hija, más que lo básico, su cama, ropa, libros, prácticamente todo lo que era de ella, hasta la cocina, una silla, mesa y otros pequeños enceres que por su calidad de primera necesidad en la vivienda, quedaban afectos de ser bienes totalmente embargables.

Y así fue como un día de lluvia aterrizó el avión desde Seattle al nublado Forks. No había nadie esperándola, nadie que la quisiera de verdad y no sintiera más que lástima por ella solamente. Los habitantes del pueblo se recordaban de su madre, la viuda del jefe de policía, Charlie Swan, pero gran sorpresa causo la llegada de la primogénita de ambos. Todos la miraban con lástima, compasión y sin una pizca de arrepentimiento. Cada vez que se la topaban en la calle, preguntaban cómo lo estaba sobrellevando y una y otra vez debía explicarles lo mismo, que su casa ahora era lo único que poseía y hacía lo posible para recuperarse de ser ahora huérfana de padre y de madre.

Algunas veces se dejaba caer por el pequeño cementerio, en donde reposaban los cuerpos de ambos padres a la espera de que su hija los fuera a visitar. No iba contenta, y es que no era una situación digna de la alegría. Llegaba en una vieja camioneta roja que estaba desgastada con el paso de los años, heredada por su padre y no utilizada hasta ese momento.

El caminar por entre los fríos cuerpos hacía que se sintiera como en casa muchas veces. No había día el que se cuestionara el hecho de porque ella no se encontraba bajo tierra también, numerosas habían sido las ocasiones en las cuales había ideado su propia forma de suicidio, rápida y sin que dejara duda alguna de que ella ya no pertenecía a este mundo.

Pero siempre algo la detenía. Cuando el cuchillo ya estaba cerca de su vena y a punto de entrar en su piel y hundirse en ella hasta desgarrarla, una suave voz se lo impedía: "_Búscame, yo te necesito". _Pensaba claramente que ya tenía serios problemas mentales al encontrarse escuchando voces imaginadas por su mente, pero también gracias a ellas, no se encontraba en un cajón de madera.

Por las noches desgarradores gritos provenientes de su garganta la despertaban. Trataba, por Dios como trataba de superarlo, pero no se veía capaz de hacerlo sola. Sola, repetía una y otra vez su cabeza, estaba completamente sola en un pueblo desconocido para ella. Sola y sin familia. Sola y sin amigos. Sola y sin amor.

Decirse que se encontraba perdida, era poco, la perdición era algo ya asumido, pero decirse que su única compañía era ella, era mucho. Desesperanza y otros se sumaban a los sentimientos que anidaban en su mal trecho corazón. No veía la salida, ese flotador que la trajera de vuelta a la vida, permitiéndole así ser salvada de un destino de soledad y miseria, un destino en el cual la risa podía nuevamente adornar sus pálidas facciones.

Día tras día y noche tras noche evaluaba las cosas buenas y malas, siendo las últimas las que en su mayoría del tiempo ganaban peso en la balanza de su vida. Pero no fue hasta una noche, que algo cambió.

Los ruidos ensordecedores de las sirenas corrían a todas prisa a la lejanía por la carretera. Vio la hora en su móvil y era cerca de la medianoche. Seguían y seguían pasando las sirenas por lo cual fue hasta su ventana a mirar lo que pasaba. Los carros bomba, ambulancias y vehículos policiales se sucedían uno tras otro. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que en la lejanía un color como de luz reinaba por lo alto entretejido por uno un poco más gris. Incendio. Corrió para buscar un sweater y bajar a toda prisa por las escaleras hasta el patio delantero, una vez en este, se dio cuenta del intenso olor a humo que había en aquel lugar no tan lejano a su casa.

Una idea desesperada cruzó por su mente. Fue a por las llaves y se dirigió por la carretera hasta el lugar del incendio. Lo que quedaba de una gran casa blanca fue lo que la recibió coronada por una nube de fuego apuntada directamente con mangueras para tratar de apagar las llamas. Las lenguas rojizas parecían sacadas desde el directísimo infierno, los matices rojos, anaranjados y amarillos danzaban entre lo grisáceo del humo que se elevaba por todo lo alto. A lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos y lloriqueos más que seguro que de los familiares u propietarios de esa gran casa.

Veía y contemplaba como un ciego que ve por primera vez el sol el poder de las llamas del fuego. Algo en su estómago brinco de alegría y éxtasis. Sin dudarlo un segundo más salió de su vieja camioneta sigilosamente. Su fogoso bailarín la estaba llamando en la lejanía. Bordeo con cuidado tratando de no ser vista por los bomberos que estaban en el perímetro del sector. Iba directamente hacia su muerte, segura de sí misma y de su actuar.

De pronto algo le impidió seguir con su avance. Algo fuerte y duro le impedía su actuar, con olor a quemado ciertamente, pero firme ante todo. Un brazo, se dijo de pronto era lo que le rodeaba su cintura impidiéndole seguir hacia su muerte. Un pecho impactó con su espalda fuertemente haciéndola murmurar pequeños quejido, el olor a quemado y humo se intensificó aún más.

_My God my tourniquet  
>Return to me salvation<br>My God my tourn__iquet  
>Return to me salvation<br>_

-¿Qué mi-mier-da aaah trata-aaah tratabas de hacer?- dijo una voz cansada.

-Yo, yo sólo quería…- pero una tos interrumpió sus inútiles disculpas. -¿Qué te sucede?- le dijo dándose vuelta hasta toparse con un rostro negro y una ropa no más clara que ese color.

-M-me du-duele el brazo- dijo mientras Bella bajaba hasta mirar el brazo con ropa chamuscada que era el que le impedía el avance.

_Dios_, dijo mentalmente, ese brazo estaba quemado por lo que se apreciaba por sobre la ropa. El hombre inhalaba grandes cantidades de aire, pero seguía tosiendo cada vez más. Miró desesperada buscando a alguna ambulancia cerca, hasta que la divisó. Ahora fue ella la que rodeó con sus delicados brazos la cintura de aquel hombre que había impedido su muerte aun estando herido de gravedad. El pobre hombre se doblaba hacia adelante apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas mientras entre la tos se distinguía los gemidos de dolor y los llantos suaves, sin duda debía de dolerle mucho el brazo y quien sabe que partes más de su cuerpo habían resultado dañadas.

Un paramédico se acercó a toda prisa hasta donde se encontraban ellos seguido de un equipo completo con camilla y otros enceres necesarios. De inmediato tendieron al hombre en la camilla, comprobaron sus signos vitales y corrieron de nuevo con él hasta la ambulancia en donde fue conectado a oxígeno, máquinas de monitoreo cardíaco, y otros cables más que Bella no alcanzaba a distinguir. Los funcionarios la miraron y ella solo atinó a subir a la ambulancia a acompañar a aquel hombre que sin saberlo, había salvado su vida.

El trayecto hasta el hospital fue veloz debido al caso. La ambulancia parecía tener alas en vez de ruedas y cada vez que creía pensar que era una equivocación estar en ese lugar y en ese momento acompañando a ese completo desconocido para ella, el paramédico hacia algún tipo de maniobra sobre el hombre, dándole a entender que su apoyo era muy necesario en esos momentos aunque no lo expresara con palabras.

De vez en cuando, Bella miraba a ese hombre acostado en la camilla. Apreciaba como su brazo estaba cubierto con un material especial, mientras su gemelo se veía complementado con una aguja, un monitor en su dedo y una banda en la parte superior para la toma de presión. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver su cara. Aún en medio de la negrura misma que portaba en esos momentos, se podía apreciar algo más blanco bajo ella. Su escrutinio siguió silenciosamente mientras los calmantes iban calmando y adormeciendo al hombre. Sus ojos de un verde oscuro la interrumpieron, dejándola atrapada en esa mirada de bosque, quizás opacos debido al humo del incendio. Y la miraron fijamente.

La velocidad disminuyó hasta que paró del todo; las puertas se abrieron velozmente y otro grupo de técnicos paramédico los esperaban afuera. Ágilmente para una persona con su torpeza se veía corriendo al lado de esa camilla por los pasillos del hospital, siguiendo un instinto que le decía que ahí estaba su destino, o parte de él. Su salvador.

En la sala de esperas las horas transcurrieron de forma lenta y preocupantes. Si bien era cierto que había actuado impulsivamente en un principio, ahora se lamentaba de su actuar. Mientras su interior, gritaba, lloraba y su corazón habría aquella herida de soledad sangrando profusamente, se daba cuenta de que habían otras salidas. Una de ojos verdes podría serlo.

El paramédico salió en compañía de un médico de pelo rubio y ojos azul intenso. En su cara se denotaba una honda tristeza, como si le hubiera tocado en el alma aquel herido que había entrado a Urgencias horas atrás. Algo mucho más preocupante había en su rostro.

-Buenas Noches, soy Carlisle Cullen, médico que atendió al joven Edward, ¿tú eres la que lo acompañó hasta aquí?-.

-Sí, soy Isabella Swan, pero puede decirme Bella solamente. ¿Cómo se encuentra Edward?- preguntó esperanzada y sabiendo al fin como se llamaba su salvador.

-Bueno, no corre peligro de muerte por lo menos. Pudo ser traído a tiempo antes de que inhalara más tóxicos y carbono, por lo cual va a estar internado algún tiempo. Además hay que tratar el tema de la quemadura en su brazo que fue de mediana gravedad, por lo cual va a ser sometido cuando despierte a varios análisis para ver qué tan grave fue el daño causado, además de la piel por supuesto. Pero Edward es un muchacho fuerte. No estoy muy enterado de lo que paso, pero me alegro que hayas sido tú quién lo acompañara hasta el hospital, te estaré _eternamente_ agradecido- musitó el doctor, mientras le apretaba cariñosamente las manos a Bella por algunos segundos.

-¿Puedo ver a Edward cuando despierte?- preguntó ansiosa.

-¡Claro!, él va a estar encantado de conocer a su salvadora- musitó el rubio doctor, ignorando completando que la situación había sido inversa.

Nuevamente la soledad la inundaba en aquella sala de espera. En pocos minutos saldría entre comillas el sol, dejando paso a una claridad muy tenue que con el paso del día iría aumentando hasta hacerse notar como día propiamente tal. Pero ahora había una razón por la cual ella quería retornar a la vida y salir de su mundo de lamentaciones, quería tener la oportunidad de llegar a conocer a aquella persona que se arriesgó desinteresadamente por ella.

Con las primeras horas de la mañana del nuevo día y algunos vasos de café en el cuerpo junto con galletas, la sorprendió nuevamente el doctor Cullen, quién en su rostro portaba una sonrisa de alegría y esperando, que hizo que el suyo propio sintiera deseos sonreír.

-Buenos días, veo que estás disfrutando del apetitoso desayuno de Urgencias- dijo con una sonrisa a lo cual la joven solo pudo contestar con otra. –Vengo a decirte que Edward ya ha despertado y quiere conocerte-.

Los nervios se apoderaron del delgado cuerpo, pero siguió al doctor hasta la habitación en la cual se encontraba Edward. La blancura propia del lugar no le llamaba tanto la atención, sino que fue la cabellera cobriza que destacaba en la cama. La una puerta se cerró de pronto, pero no tuvo miedo alguno. Siguió hasta su destino mientras la máquina de monitoreo producía un suave ruido, hasta que llegó frente suyo, Edward no la había mirado un solo momento.

-¿Edward?- musitó ahora si con temor. Lentamente la cabeza se dirigió a aquella suave voz, sintiendo como los males y dolores que habían en su cuerpo aún medicado desaparecían rápidamente.

-Tú- dijo con algo de enfado en su voz. Esa niñita había estado loca la noche anterior como para lanzarse a las llamas. No le importaba mayormente que su casa era ahora cenizas y recuerdos muertos, no, lo que le llamó aún más la atención fueron los hermosos y expresivos ojos chocolate que lo miraban expectantes. Una sonrisa en su mente nació de pronto.

-Yo soy Bella, bueno Isabella pero me gusta que me digan Bella- musitó con miedo la joven- Yo, siento lo de anoche. Mucho. No pensaba realmente bien.

-Me pude dar cuenta de ello- mencionó. -¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Espero que hayas comido algo siquiera-

-Yo bueno, pase la noche aquí esperando tener noticias tuyas. Quería saber que estabas bien- dijo mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban al acto. El muchacho ahora sí que le dedico una sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias. Como puedes ver, no voy a morir aunque estaré algún tiempo ingresado por lo del brazo- dijo mirando la venda que cubría su herida. -¿Sabes? Creo que no siento tanto no tener casa ahora, o sea, era la herencia de mis padres, me la habían dejado con amor, pero creo que no había nada propiamente mío ahí.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-.

-Porque quiero construir algo que sea realmente mío y con mi esfuerzo, sé que sonará tonto a lo mejor, pero siempre he querido tener algo mío propio.

-¿Y dónde irás una vez que salgas del hospital?- preguntó de forma tímida mientras una idea surcaba por su mente.

-Creo que a Carlisle no le molestará darme alojamiento por un tiempo en su casa. Él es mi tío así que, podría hacerlo aunque le debo consultar primero-.

-Aaaah, bueno- su idea desapareció de su mente, dejando un sabor amargo, ya no lo vería de nuevo- Espero que tu tío pueda darte alojamiento- terminó de decir mientras su mirada se perdía por la ventana hacia afuera.

-¿Qué pasa, estás preocupada por algo más?- musitó el joven. Por un momento había tenido la loca idea de que ella lo iba a llevar a su casa, pero luego la desechó completamente; él era un total desconocido para ella y según lo poco que sabía acerca de Bella Swan, vivía en la más completa soledad.

-No, nada. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos- dijo apresuradamente la joven, viéndose pillada de que algo le ocurría.

-¡Espera!- fue el grito bajo de Edward- Este, ¿volverás?.

-¿Quieres que vuelva?- sus ojos chocolate brillaron con fuerza mientras la esperanza volvía a surgir.

-B-bueno, me gustaría mucho- terminó por decir mientras sus ahora pálidas mejillas se coloreaban rápidamente.

-Vendré siempre que quieras- sonrió- Entonces me quedo otro rato más- mencionó y ninguno prestó atención a las horas que le siguieron, puesto que insertados en su mundo, perdían completamente la noción del tiempo.

Ella descubrió que el joven tenía 27 años, había estudiado Contador Auditor en la Universidad y gran parte del tiempo se la pasaba dando su opinión sobre estados financieros, declarando impuestos y además, dando clases en algunos colegios comerciales. Era un hombre muy letrado, ya que le había confesado que tenía algunas publicaciones suyas no oficiales en algunos blog's de contabilidad y ayudaba en su web personal a los que recién se interesaban por aquella ciencia. Le había admitido que le encantaba la Edad Media y que siempre anheló ser una caballero para usar capa y espada, la arquitectura antigua y el cómo disfrutaba del arte en general. La música clásica era su pasión oculta, mientras que en sus escasos y pocos tiempos de ocio y plena libertad se dedicaba a tocar el violín.

Él mientras tanto obtuvo poco de ella. Era una mujer que había sufrido mucho, fue sin duda su conclusión en general. Se notaba que no tenía mucha edad y se lo confirmo aún más cuando le confesó tener 20 años. Amaba Inglaterra gracias a las tantas novelas que había leído y que transcurrían en aquel país. Conocía sobre diversos temas y las horas en las que compartieron sus mundos fue como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Al llegar la noche, ambos gimieron para sus adentros. Él, por ya no disfrutar de tan deliciosa compañía que le hacía mitigar los dolores corporales y tener una esperanza en su corazón. Ella por volver a su frío hogar, en donde su único recuerdo grato sería haber estado en la compañía de Edward.

Tímidamente ella lo abrazó y besó su pálida mejilla, la cara de ambos se ruborizó por completo, pero una sonrisa teñía sus caras. Se prometieron volver a verse al día siguiente y con esa promesa, él la dejo ir.

Una vez en su casa, ella se preguntó si no estaría haciéndose muchas ilusiones acerca de Edward; además él de igual manera era un hombre mayor y formado, tenía las bases sólidas, mientras que ella no podría ofrecerle gran cosa, no había terminado sus estudios por ahorrar y tener que comer, pero entendía perfectamente que alguien con tan poca formación sólo podría aspirar a ser "amiga" siendo mucho ya eso, del completo Edward.

En su cama de hospital, Edward repasaba una y otra vez todas las partes de la conversación con Bella. Ella era una diminuta esperanza en su monótona vida. Era una niña que necesitaba de alguien que velara por ella, que le diera un abrazo y la ayudara a pararse todas las veces que cayera al piso.

Al día siguiente, ella se encontraba a las 08:00am en la habitación de Edward viendo como éste dormía plácidamente. Llevaba una mochila con comida, libros y una agenda para anotar ideas de cosas que pudieran surgir de su conversación con Edward. El doctor Carlisle le había dicho que ese día tendrían que seguir viendo la evolución de la quemadura del brazo, por lo cual debía prepararse para el rechazo que le daría Edward por arruinar su perfecto cuerpo.

El miedo se apoderó de ella mientras veía a Edward despertar. Éste le brindó una sonrisa resplandeciente e hizo caso omiso del miedo de sus facciones, no queriendo preocuparla y alterarla más de lo que ella estaba. Sabía que este día sería algo decisivo para él, mal que mal su cuerpo quedaría deformado por las arrugas de la quemadura en su brazo y quien sabe cómo sería el resultado final.

Edward agradecía el accidente profundamente, sin él, no hubiese conocido a aquella castaña. Sólo esperaba que los días que pasaba en su compañía no fueran más que un producto de su imaginación, que todo fuera solo un simple recuerdo y pudieran seguir manteniendo el contacto.

_Do you remember me  
>Lost for so long<br>__Will you be in the other side  
>Or will you forget me<em>

Carlisle tan puntual como siempre llego a hacer la revisión de esa mañana. Bella no había querido salir, más Edward en su mente rogaba que lo hiciera para que no tuviera asco de esa parte de su cuerpo.

La mente de Bella al ver esa quemadura aún fresca, lloraba en silencio. Y es que era por su culpa que un inocente había acabado dañado de forma tan cruel y de por vida. Quería arrodillarse e implorar perdón, ya que por sus actos y querer matarse había herido a un ser inocente de su soledad y tristeza. Densas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas mientras rememoraba una y otra vez aquella mirada cargada de furia que le dirigió Edward ese día mientras la salvaba de sí misma.

-Bella por favor no llores pequeña mía- musitó un acongojado Edward mientras se despedía silenciosamente de Carlisle quién salía por la puerta mirando el sufrimiento de su sobrino y aquella chica.

-¡Es mi maldita culpa! ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? Te hice tanto daño Edward- gritó su pequeña mientras ligeros temblores recorrían su cuerpo.

-No Bella, no llores más. Si no hubiese pasado esto, no estaríamos juntos pequeña. Ven aquí- musitó señalando su cama. Ella fue hasta ese lugar mientras se recostaba con cuidado de no dañar a Edward.

En silencio, ambos lamentaban las causas perdidas que los afligían, pero por el bien del otro no manifestaron ninguna palabra más. Solo el tiempo se encargaría de curar sus corazones y mentes, pero Edward quería ser aquel que fuera el pilar de Bella, mientras que ella trataba de ansiar algo más que no fuera la amistad de Edward, algo difícil de lograr ya que empezaba a creer que ese hombre se estaba agarrando con cadenas a su resquebrajado corazón.

Ese día continúo con toda la calma que le fue posible. Y los que siguieron con posterioridad, igualmente. Las enfermeras en el Hospital ya se encontraban habituadas al ver a Bella en la habitación de Edward, entrando y saliendo sin problemas. Carlisle para sus adentros reía ante la graciosa situación que había nacido a causa de un dolor; y es que aunque no supiera el origen cierto de los acontecimientos, daba gracias a Bella de que su sobrino no estuviera sumido en la misma tristeza que llevaba cargando desde algunos años. Desde la muerte de su pequeña hermana Katherine.

Finalmente, había llegado el día en que ambos debían volver a la máxima normalidad que les fuera posible, aquella arrebatada una vez por el destino, pero que misteriosamente los había juntado.

La casa de Bella se encontraba igualmente silenciosa, vacía y fría que de costumbre. Un sonoro suspiro fue lo único que rasgo el silencio en aquel momento. Había imaginado que esta vuelta a casa sería algo más distinta, quizás con otra persona, mejor dicho con una compañía de cabellos cobrizos, no el llegar a un ambiente tan deprimente. Pero era lo que poseía de ella misma, aunque la terminara hundiendo una y otra vez y aun estuvieran algunos recuerdos presentes de lo que en vida habían sido sus padres, no le quedaba otra opción de momento.

Se dirigió hasta su habitación con paso lento. Las paredes no la cobijarían de aquel frío que habitaba en su alma desde hacía ya tiempo atrás. El interior de su rincón apodado dormitorio, la recibió sin la menor muestra de calidez, las cosas estaban por todos lados producto de sus constantes viajes al hospital y sacar las primeras cosas decentes que tuviera para poder ponerse y causar una impresión más mejorada de su aspecto, algo mucho mejor que ese ser que salvo Edward aquel día.

_Edward_. Aquel chico de mirada dulce y ojos verdes. Una perfección hecha persona, con sentimientos maravillosos a pesar de lo reservado que eran aun en algunos aspectos todavía con ella. Pero su mente ilusoria se preguntaba ¿qué más pedía si hacía algunos días que solamente se conocían?. Tonta e inútilmente se engañaba, se colocaba una venda sobre sus ahora más alegres y brillosos ojos chocolate. Se había enamorado de Edward en tan solo unos días.

En silencio fue hasta su cama en donde se desvistió y contempló su delgado cuerpo sin voluptuosas curvas que la hicieran más femeninoa a la vista. No era una belleza ni algo que se le pudiera asimilar, solo destacaban sus ojos y cabello marrón, los cuales otorgaban más palidez a su rostro.

Una vez acostada y cuando sus ojos se cerraban de cansancio, dirigió sus últimos pensamientos a su salvador, rogando a aquel que estuviera en los cielos, que protegiera a ese buen hombre que le había regalado sin querer una nueva oportunidad con su vida.

Más no todo fue sencillo. El volumen de las voces en su mente ascendía cada vez más mientras intentaba salir de aquel mal sueño. La pesadilla comenzaba a tomar forma y su cuerpo comenzaba a retorcerse de lado a lado junto a un sudor frío que nacía por su cuello y espaldas. Era el día del incendio. El calor entraba por la ventana mientras se rozaba con su piel causando una húmeda traspiración, el denso humo actuaba como señal para llamarla una y otra vez mientras ella acudía a su llamado como aquella primera vez. Pero todo era distinto esta vez. El lugar estaba en llamas, más no había ahora ningún carro bomba, ambulancia u otro servicio que prestara ayuda en estos momentos, solo rasgaba el calor los gritos demoledores de un hombre que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte en medio de las llamas que querían comérselo vivo y no dejar nada a los cuervos.

-_¡Auxilio_!- escuchó decir al hombre con lo poco y nada que le quedaba de voz, pero mayor fue su impacto al descubrir que de fondo una voz aterciopelada era la que rogaba por su ayuda en aquellos momentos. Algo creyó morir en esos momentos en su corazón. El bailarín corría envuelto en llamas por todo lo que daban sus ya casi cortas zancadas tratando de escapar de su muerte. Hasta que quedo una gran llama humana frente a sus ojos. Una mano llameante que se vislumbraba oscura se acercó hacía ella. –_¡Ven conmigo!._

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
><em>_And I too lost to be saved?  
><em>_And I too lost?_

El sonido de su móvil la despertó de esa horrible pesadilla. Miró el identificador aun con el corazón en la mano y con asombro y esperanza observó que era Edward. Vivo.

-¿Bella?- susurró su acariciadora voz, actuando como música para sus oídos y corazón asustadizos.

-Edward- murmuró bajito ella, regodeándose de saber que su pesadilla fue tan solo una vana ilusión y de que su salvador estaba bien.

-Disculpa que te haya llamado a estas horas, pero no podía dormir aun- la voz de él sonaba un poco avergonzada al parecer- b-bueno en realidad te llamaba para decirte buenas noches, aunque sé que es absurda la hora en la que te llamo, pero, y-yo necesitaba oír tu voz-.

El silencio que siguió a esa imprevista declaración tomó con total sorpresa a Edward. Él creía que no había sido solo un mero recuerdo haber conocido a Bella y ahora ella no le contestaba nada. Algo le decía en su interior, aunque un pequeño porcentaje, que quizás había precipitado las cosas u anticipado hecho que aún no pasaban y él ya los daba por sentado. Mentalmente se pegó en la cabeza por ser tan tonto.

-Q-que ale-legría poder escucharte Edward- musitó Bella, mientras un suspiro se escuchaba a cada lado del móvil por las partes involucradas.

-No sabes el susto que me has dado Bella, creí que solo habías sido una imaginación de mi mente, que ya no me recordabas, en fin que ya no me querías hablar, sé que es demasiado tarde y una mujer respetable como tú debería de estar durmiendo…-.

-¡No!, estaba totalmente despierta, además agradezco que me llamaras, me acabas de despertar de una horrenda pesadilla y necesitaba oírte y saber que estabas bien-.

-¿Pesadilla?- murmuró el preocupado, sabiendo que muchas veces después de una desgracia aquellos sueños eran los que más abundaban en las personas, él lo sabía de buena fuente ya que aun a pesar de los años que lo separaban de la muerte de Katherine, muchas veces se colaban entre sus sueños normales. Mal que mal, también tenía sus propios demonios internos los cuales lo hacían sangrar por heridas del pasado que se reabrían con los recuerdos.

-Sí, b-bueno f-fue con el día a-aquel del accidente- mencionó ella mientras un tenso silencio cruzaba la línea en aquellos momentos.

-Cuéntame que pasaba pequeña mía- dijo él dulcemente, armándose de valor para afrontar esos dolorosos recuerdos de cuerpo y el horror que vivió en medio de las llamas para evitar su muerte.

-Y-yo acudía de nuevo al lugar- musitó un tanto avergonzada mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban- era el mismo día y hora, el fuego me llamaba y yo acudía a él, llegaba a lo que fue tu casa y una llama en movimiento se acercaba hasta mí… eras tú Edward, te estabas quemando, pedías auxilio y yo era la única persona viviente que estaba ahí, pero no te ayudaba… tú, tú corrías de un lado a otro hasta que un brazo en llamas se separaba de tu cuerpo y me llamabas, "_Ven conmigo"_ me decías… a-ahí fue cuando oí el sonido del móvil y vi que eras tú Edward- musitó mientras por sus mejillas se deslizaban sin cesar saladas lágrimas de culpa.

-Bella, no llores pequeña… no sabes, no sabes que no daría por acunarte en estos momentos entre mis brazos y tratar de borrar de algún modo tu pena… pero estoy tan lejos y tan cerca a la vez- dijo ahogando un gemido para sus adentros y maldiciendo el turno de esa noche que Carlisle tenía en el hospital, ya que por ello no podría ir, mal que mal, no podía conducir y sería muy difícil efectuar aquella tarea con un solo brazo.

-Me siento tan culpable, sé que si yo no hubiese intentado arrojarme a las llamas, ahora tendrías tus dos brazos y podrías estar aquí conmigo- recordó que el brazo herido de Edward aun portaba vendajes blancos- pero ya no puedo volver el pasado atrás.-

-No puedes, pero puedes caminar por un futuro mejor- musitó con una sonrisa Edward.

-Sí… ¿qué harás ahora para dormir?, digo ya escuchaste mi voz, no nos podemos ver ni nada hasta que el sol nazca por entre lo nublado de Forks.-

-Creo que ahora que ya cumplí con mi objetivo nocturno- una risilla se escapo de Bella al escuchar aquellas palabras- Bella no te rías, bueno me tomo los últimos remedios, me tapo bien y a esperar que el sueño me venga a hacer compañía.-

-Ajam…yo, creo que me iré a hacer una leche caliente y me acurrucaré más, rogaré al cielo para no tener esos horribles sueños y que si los llego a tener, haya algún buen ciudadano que haga sonar mi móvil- pronunció Bella, mientras pudo oír otra voz más, aunque masculina, en la habitación de Edward.

-Buenas noches mi dulce Bella- pronunció Edward mientras asentía a la otra persona que lo acompañaba- nos veremos pronto.

-Adiós Edward, que descanses- suspiró Bella mientras la comunicación se cortaba por ambas partes.

Con nostalgia, el joven observo a la distancia la caja de su violín. Quizás ya no pudiera tocarlo nunca más, si bien era cierto que sus dedos no habían sufrido quemaduras graves, la movilidad le dificultaría muchas cosas, solo esperaba no tener que depender mucho tiempo de otras personas para valerse por sí mismo y poder trabajar por sus propios medios, ya que aunque Forks era un pueblo pequeño, sus habitantes daban mucho trabajo contable y los alumnos que tenía en Seattle, también, por lo cual, debía poner lo máximo de sí mismo para recuperarse y habituarse a aquellos cambios que había ahora en su vida.

La vida era extraña, de cierta manera, Bella había llegado a su vida en forma de salvación. El suicidio ahora no estaba en sus planes, pero los primeros 8 años de la muerte de su hermana Katherine, muchas veces lo pensó, pero siempre algo le impedía continuar. Ahora ya no tenía los 19 años de aquella época, ahora solo le quedaba mirar hacia adelante y no matarse en el trabajo para evitar el dolor, ya que eso lo había convertido en una persona sin humor, gris, y muchas veces, sin sentimientos como le mencionaban sus conocidos. Con pensamientos de un mundo mejor, decidió que al amanecer le iría a hacer una visita a su castaña.

Un golpe de nudillos la despertó esa mañana, bien mañana a Bella de su ahora pacífico sueño. Miró la hora y la ventana con la cortina descorrida y la noche la saludo. Un nuevo golpe surgió en su puerta y con flojera se levantó de su cama y fue hasta la puerta, mirando previamente antes, pero no se distinguía mucho.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué se le ofrece?- musitó ella con la cadena aun puesta.

-Buenos días, ¿se encontrara la señorita Bella?- dijo Edward al otro lado con una sonrisa. La puerta se abrió de golpe y un delgado cuerpo se apegó a sus músculos cubiertos por la gruesa ropa de invierno. Con cuidado esquivo su brazo herido, pero tomo bien la bolsa con desayuno que llevaba en la mano buena y rodeó como pudo el cuerpo de Bella.

-Excelentes buenos días- dijo la joven, quien de inmediato se avergonzó de la actitud tan suelta que tuvo con Edward, ya que era la primera vez que se abrazaban de esa manera tan sugerente.

Como pudieron entraron a la casa y a la pequeña y casi vacía sala de estar que había en la casa de Bella. Edward miró para sus alrededores y muchas de las cosas que en el pasado tenía su casa, habrían ido de maravilla en aquella pequeña vivienda, a la vez tomó nota mental de algunos regalos que le haría a Bella. Ella sin embargo lo observó mirando su pequeña sala y lamento para sus adentros no tener una mayor comodidad que brindarle.

-Bueno, no hay mucha comodidad por lo que ves, o es en una de las dos sillas que hay, o tendríamos que subir y ocupar mi cama de mesa- un rubor la traicionó de inmediato, al notar la invitación implícita que había en ese comentario.

-Si no te ofendes, preferiría la habitación, hace demasiado frío aquí abajo- dijo un avergonzado Edward, al notar que si otro hombre hubiese sido testigo de aquella "declaración", muy probablemente Bella ya no estaría tan tranquila como ahora.

Lentamente se dirigieron a la habitación de Bella, la cortina aún entreabierta dejaba ver que el día como tal aun no hacía acto de presencia en Forks aunque fueran ya pasadas las 07:00 am. La habitación tenía una temperatura agradable y por las sábanas que vio revueltas Edward, dedujo que el calor provenía de allí. Una sensación de haber llegado al hogar se instaló en su pecho, como si fuera el gato que se comió un canario.

-¿Y esa sonrisa?- preguntó Bella, quien acomodaba en su cama con las mantas abiertas la bolsa con desayuno que esa mañana había traído Edward.

-Solo que se siente cómodo aquí. Espero que te guste lo que traje para el desayuno. Carlisle tenía turno temprano hoy así que amablemente me vino a dejar, espero no haber interrumpido algún sueño importante- terminó de decir, pero al instante recordó que cuando llamó a Bella ella había sufrido pesadillas a causa del accidente, así que decidió omitir esas partes y ni siquiera seguir acordándose de su brazo malo.

-No es molestia Edward, al contrario, desde que ya no están conmigo mis padres que estoy sola gran parte del tiempo, así que cuando hay compañía matutina hay que aprovechar- mencionó sonriendo.

-Bueno, menos conversa y más apetito, así que mi bella dama, si gusta hacer los honores- le dijo a Bella mientras tomaba panes y los partía en mitades, sacaba los vasitos térmicos del café y unos quequitos con chispas de chocolate que también estaban presentes en la bolsa- Espero que todo sea de tu agrado, no sé mucho sobre comprar desayuno para otros, pero me guie de lo que tomo normalmente yo-.

-Este desayuno es levanta muerto, es muchísimo más de lo que consumo en la mañana- pero al instante de decirlo, Bella se arrepintió ya que había dejado en claro una necesidad que tenía en su casa, además de la otras más visibles.

-Que amable eres, en realidad es el primer desayuno matutino que comparto con alguien más desde que se fue mi amada Katherine- mencionó Edward.

Un cuchillo iba desgarrando poco a poco el corazón de Bella al escuchar eso. Edward había sido abandonado por una mujer, eso significaba que hubo-había aun alguien muy importante en la vida de Edward, alguien que posiblemente lo atormentaba con sus propios demonios su día a día. Su castillo de ilusiones se desmoronó en casi un parpadeo. Edward no podía ser un santo, pero algo le dolió en su interior; aquel músculo ya casi desgarrado y desprovisto de su sangre, con tan solo unas palabras, había sido fusilado y ahora agonizaba de a poco.

-L-lo s-siento- atinó a decir- no sabía que aun la amaras tanto-.

-Siempre voy a querer a mi pequeña Katherine. Cuando la perdí fue algo tremendo, hasta el día de hoy no logro superar el schok que me dejo su partida. Ella era tan bella, alegre, bondadosa, tocaba el piano con tanto sentimiento… al principio creí volverme loco. Muchas ideas tontas ahora se me cruzaban por mi cabeza, pero en aquel entonces me parecía lo correcto; un día tenía todo listo para suicidarme, pero entre toda mi locura del momento, una voz se abrió paso en la oscuridad diciendo "_Búscame, yo te necesito"_- al instante el corazón de Bella dio fuertes latidos dentro de su pecho queriendo vivir a pesar de la herida sangrante- Fue extraño, pero cada vez que lo pensaba, el quitarme la vida, algo me hacía recordar esa voz, mano de Dios, o mi querida Katherine-.

-Pero si la amabas tanto, ¿por qué nunca te casaste con ella o ella no quiso?- una risa inundó el ambiente de inmediato, a lo cual Bella solo pudo poner cara de sorpresa, mientras sus oídos escuchaban aquella música celestial.

-Soy un bruto Bella, como no te dije, Katherine era mi hermana, la verdad es que bueno yo, siempre fui muy apegado a ella y muchas cosas duelen más fuerte, pero con el tiempo los dolores se llevan mejor que al principio, ¿no crees?- alivio, alivio y más alivio recorrió el cuerpo de Bella en aquellos momentos.

-Sí, con el tiempo te acostumbras a muchas cosas, buenas y malas-.

-Cierto, pero lo malo puede tener sus ventajas, ahora estamos desayunando mientras afuera sale el "sol"- con sus manos Edward había hecho el gesto de las comillas en el aire- Y eso no todas las personas lo pueden hacer.

-¿O sea que pase un susto innecesario?- musitó ella con sus mejillas rojas por darse cuenta de semejante confesión de sus sentimientos.

-¿Estás insinuando lo que mi mente piensa Bella?- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción Edward, quien cada vez se acurrucaba más en la cama de Bella, buscando calor.

-Eee… albergo algunos sentimientos por ti hasta ahora desconocidos totalmente para mí, pero me da miedo. Últimamente te has convertido en algo fundamental en mi vida, eres como un rayo de luz surcando la nubosidad reinante, pero sé que es algo totalmente inútil ya que yo no tengo nada para ofrecerte.

_My God my tourniquet  
>Return to me salvation<br>My God my tourniquet  
>Return to me salvation<br>__._

_My God my tourniquet  
>Return to me salvation<br>My God my tourniquet  
>Return to me salvation<br>_

-¿Lo dices en serio?- musitó un totalmente esperanzado Edward.

-No es tampoco motivo de burla Edward, pensé que eras un hombre maduro- dijo enojada mientras intentaba ponerse de pie y alejarse a toda prisa de allí, pero no contó que Edward con su brazo bueno tenía más fuerza, por lo cual quedo acostada en la cama a su lado.

-No mi Bella, es que pensé… pensé que no habría posibilidad alguna de que tuviera un espacio en tu corazón. Jamás creas que yo puedo bromear con eso. Yo te quiero. Mucho-.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó ella entre curiosa y sorprendida porque un ser tan perfecto como Edward pudiera quererla.

-Sí-.

-Pero Edward, yo soy tan poca cosa para ti, no tengo mucho que ofrecerte más que mi persona, ni siquiera he terminado mis estudios, nunca podre estar a tu altura- dijo ella mientras agachaba su cabeza para así intentar vanamente ocultar una lágrima de aquellos ojos verdes.

-Tú siempre estarás a la altura mía. Lo que cuenta es lo de aquí –señaló con su brazo bueno su corazón- Lo demás, es solo un accesorio más de la vida. Nuestra prioridad es hacer crecer este pequeño sentimiento que hay en nuestros corazones ahora para que un día llegue a ser algo mucho más grande-.

-Gracias, no sabes lo curadoras que son tus palabras para mí- dijo mientras besaba su mano buena, al intentar besar la otra con vendas, percibió el rechazo de Edward al intentar alejar el brazo de su toque, pero ella solo movió su cabeza negando- Si vamos a estar juntos, tenemos que aceptarnos, tú me aceptas con mis miedos y mis defectos, yo te aceptó a ti con esto que fue lo que nos unió, con todo lo bueno y lo malo que tengas. No debes rechazarme ahora Edward, no lo hagas por favor- musitó mientras fijaba sus orbes chocolate en los verdes de su chico.

-No será algo bonito Bella, es chocante-.

-¿Te olvidas acaso que he visto esta quemadura antes?- musitó mientras recordaba aquella primera visita de Carlisle a inspeccionar la herida.

-No, pero me da cosa- Bella puso una cara de enojo, por lo cual de inmediato se enmendó- Está bien, tú ganas Bella, al final serás una manipuladora conmigo, si ya me tienes del dedo meñique- terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haremos de ahora en adelante?...¿Qué somos?-.

-De ahora en adelante, pensar en un futuro, en la posibilidad de estar juntos hasta hacernos viejitos con canas y tomar "nubes" en el porche de la casa. Con respecto a la otra pregunta, ¿novia estaría bien?- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Eee… me gusta la idea, demasiado- y esta vez fue ella la que decidió tomar la iniciativa, acercándose con cuidado hasta besar primero castamente esos labios rojizos de Edward. Se saborearon con cuidado y paciencia, conociéndose lentamente durante algunos minutos, hasta que necesitaron tomar aire.

Esa primera tarde como novios fue hermosa. Bella se sentía plenamente comprendida por Edward, ese hombre mayor y contable, se había arraigado rápidamente en su corazón con fuerza. No le daba miedo esperar el futuro y lo que les depara el destino de ahora en adelante. Al contrario, cada día agradecía haber sido correspondida, haber encontrado el salvador de su corazón.

Edward por su parte disfrutaba plenamente los días que le siguieron a aquel primero. Dos meses de relación llevaban cerca de su chica y las cosas marchaban realmente bien. Pero la noticia que más lo sorprendió fue la invitación de ella a que fuera a vivir con él para cuidarlo. Al principio rehusó, no quería que ella sintiera asco de aquella parte de su cuerpo que estaba ya dañaba y sin mejoría, pero recordó que ella no se daría por vendida, así que terminó aceptando aquella invitación.

La primera noche fue fácil, el cariño y el amor reinó entre ellos. Edward trataba de ocultar la quemadura que el pijama manga larga no protegía en su totalidad mientras Bella negaba con su cabeza, hasta que por fin se durmieron. Al despertar Bella se había encontrado sobre el pecho de Edward durmiendo plácidamente, mientras un protector brazo estaba en su cintura.

Al día siguiente, Bella hizo algo que en un principio sorprendió a Edward, pero luego se dio cuenta del real significado oculto en aquella acción. Con cuidado se dirigió hacia el cementerio para ir a visitar a sus padres. Al principio Edward arrugó el entrecejo ya que hacía algún tiempo que no iba a visitar a su hermana y se dijo que esta era una buena oportunidad. Caminaron en silencio cogidos de la mano por entre las frías calles rodeadas de grandes árboles que tenía el cementerio, pasaron algunas cuadras hasta que llegaron al hogar permanente de los señores Swan.

-Hola papá, hola mamá- musitó Bella mientras tocaba ligeramente con su mano aquel sepulcro. –Sé que los tengo abandonados y no he venido hace algún tiempo, pero mi vida ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que vine. Ustedes que están allá arriba han sido testigos de todo el sufrimiento que me causó su partida, han visto todas las cosas que he pensado y he intentado hacer, sé que si estuvieran aquí conmigo en estos momentos me regañarían por muchas cosas. Quiero pedirles perdón ante todo, sé debería haber sido más fuerte y luchado sin tenerlos, pero hoy también quiero decirles que ahora hay una razón. Se llama Edward- dijo mientras se volteaba y miraba a Edward quien se encontraba con los ojos algo vidriosos a causa de las palabras de Bella. –Él es mi Salvador. Lo conocí de una forma desesperada, algo que me tentó aquella noche en la que él pasaba una desgracia. Cuando comprendí la magnitud de su acto, que me había regalado otra oportunidad más para vivir, me di cuenta de que había encontrado mi Puerto Seguro en la vida y haría lo posible para tratar de ser su amiga y algo más- musitó mientras sus mejillas enrojecían levemente.

-Hola señores Swan- musitó Edward quien también acarició el sepulcro- Soy Edward, el novio de su adorable hija. No les podría decir el cambio que ha experimentado mi vida con ella a mi lado, ya que siento que ha cambiado mi mundo desde aquel día. Esa noche cuando perdí gran parte de mis cosas, supe que sería una verdadera desgracia que un ser como Bella terminara de aquella forma, en mi mente solo quería salvarla, más escuche mi corazón que pensaba lo mismo que mi cerebro y acudí a su rescate- mencionó mientras una fugaz imagen de esa noche pasaba por su mente. –Sé que a lo mejor ustedes me encontrarán algo mayor ya para Bella, pero quiero decirles que trataré de hacerla feliz lo que más pueda. Ella se ha convertido en la razón de mi existencia y no hay nada en el mundo que me haga más feliz que sea su novio y me acepte en su corazón.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando largo tiempo mientras sopesaban sus palabras dichas: en ellas había tanto amor, que creían que no podían ser más felices que en aquellos momentos. En silencio se retiraron de aquel campo santo. La declaración por parte de ambos había sido totalmente liberadora para ellos quienes ahora contaban con la bendición implícita de los padres de Bella, para continuar con aquella relación.

Pero a la semana de pasar juntos, las cosas estaban tensas. Sus besos ya no eran los castos de al principio, sino que acalorados cada vez más, dejando jadeantes a cada uno. No habían dudas de por medio de lo que iba a suceder aquella noche cuando fueran a acostarse, habían llegado a un acuerdo sin decir palabras.

Una romántica cena recibió a Edward del trabajo, quien había tenido problemas con la declaración de impuestos del dueño de la tienda Newton y él mismo por tener problemas con el inventario de mercaderías que le tenían en el local, que no le coincidía con las facturas de ventas; ese estúpido de Newton no entregaba siempre los documentos como prueba de las transacciones realizadas, no quedando así copia de ello, lo que dificultaba enormemente la labor suya. El olor a velas lo impactó y más el olor a pollo al horno con papas y especies, una botella de vino acompañaba el conjunto, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue ver a Bella enfundada en un vestido negro con tirantes y unos zapatos de tacón medio esperándolo con la mesa puesta.

Inicialmente empezaron con un tonteo mientras comían. Ella podía notar el fuego en sus ojos verdes, ahora oscurecidos por el deseo de la pasión, mientras que él notaba sus mejillas arreboladas anticipadas a lo que pasaría en un tiempo más.

Los minutos se hicieron eternos, hasta que ella se paro y sello su destino estirando su mano para coger la herida de Edward. En silencio sus cuerpos caminaron hasta donde estaba el otro como imanes atraídos por la gravedad. Besando y descubriendo sus pieles fueron desprendiéndose de la ropa en el comedor, pero hacía frío y no era propicio que su primera vez fuera en el piso de la sala.

Las paredes parecían cada vez más juntas mientras ambos iban hasta la habitación de Bella, bellamente adornada con velas y algunos inciensos. Sus miradas se buscaron y al notar sentir pudor alguno por verse en ropa interior, se abrazaron mucho más, era un abrazo íntimo en la plenitud de la palabra. Ella sentía cada músculo marcado de su pálido cuerpo, mientras él podía sentir sus pezones a través de la fina tela del sujetador.

La cama los recibió anhelante al igual que lo estaban ellos. Edward dejo atrás sus miedos e inseguridades cuando Bella le besó tiernamente su brazo herido y le dirigió una sonrisa que hablaba más que mil palabras juntas. Con cuidado descendió hasta su boca entreteniéndose hasta ir poco a poco bajando hacia sus pechos los que olió por encima de la ropa hasta que sacó gentilmente la tela que los separaba de su ávida boca y lengua.

Los gemidos de ambos provocando fricción entre sus cuerpos, era deliciosa, pero querían compartirlo todo ahora. Con algo de rapidez Edward desprendió las últimas prendas que los cubrían maravillándose una y otra por la belleza del cuerpo de su mujer. Pero Bella abrió mucho los ojos al ver tamaño ejemplar en su máxima expansión que habitaría sus entrañas.

-Te quiero- murmuraron con una risa los dos, mientras Edward acariciaba dulcemente los pliegues de Bella hasta encontrar la humedad necesaria para embestir con su dedo. Primero besó lentamente toda su cara, ojos, sienes, nariz hasta finalmente detenerse en su boca, explorando aquel cálido y húmedo territorio que imitaba a la perfección otro de sus tesoros. Con cuidado fue aumentando la intensidad de sus besos, hasta que acarició lentamente sus labios, con cuidado llego hasta su botón de placer, estimulándolo con los dedos una y otra vez hasta que se endureció, ahí fue cuando introdujo un largo dedo en su honda humedad, repitiendo el movimiento incasables veces.

Cuando ya sus gritos y jadeos se hicieron desesperados, acercó su caliente miembro hasta la entrada a su hogar. Despacio fue abriéndose paso en su cuerpo, mirando fijamente sus ojos chocolate, hasta que con un empujón finalmente se enterró en su interior. Pero el grito momentáneo de dolor que emitió Bella le hizo replantearse que quizás había sido un bruto. Con una fuerza de voluntad sobrehumana, aguardó hasta que el cuerpo de Bella se acostumbró a su invasor, ahora amigo mientras su frente se perlaba de sudor, conteniendo el esfuerzo de empujar y salir. Despacio y pasados unos minutos, se fue guiando por los suaves movimientos en contra de su cuerpo que hacía Bella en busca de más fricción. Guiado de sus instintos buscó un ritmo mucho más placentero para ambos.

-Más rápido- gimió Bella en su oído. Edward agarró con fuerza sus caderas mientras entraba y salía a una mayor velocidad de ese cuerpo hasta minutos antes virginal y que ahora le pertenecía por completo.

Las paredes de Bella se tensionaron haciendo a su vez que Edward bombeara hasta explotar en ella en un hermoso orgasmo compartido. Ella estaba cansada y exhausta, pero ante todo feliz. Tenía ahora a Edward con ella por mucho tiempo. La experiencia había sido totalmente nueva para Bella, un poco molesta y dolorosa al principio, pero muy placentera y maravillosa después.

Edward olvido el pequeño detalle de la protección, pero ya habría tiempo después. Cuando pudieran compartir de nuevo el bello acto de amor. Sabía que un hijo sería una total sorpresa para ambos al comienzo de su relación, pero esta suposición no le desagradaba en absoluto.

Desde ese día le agregaron mucho más a su unión, el amor físico era sin medidas ni dosis. No medían las consecuencias, pareciera si con ella trataran de comenzar todos los males que habían sufrido durante años y años. Su amor era un bálsamo que curaba día a día todo el sufrimiento y el dolor.

_My wounds cry for the grave  
>My soul cries for deliverance<br>Will I be denied Christ  
>Tourniquet<br>My suicide  
><em> 

Un día Edward, quiso imitar el acto de Bella y la llevo a conocer a alguien muy especial. Aquella mañana le había dado la noticia de su relación con Bella a Carlisle, quien se mostró especialmente alegre al ver que su sobrino tenía una compañera ahora en la vida. Pero aún le hacía falta alguien importante en su vida.

Al llegar de la oficina, lo recibió una humeante taza de chocolate caliente mientras una muy alegre Bella se colgaba de su cuello a modo de saludo. Después de unos cuantos arrumacos y besos locos, le dijo a su novia que tenía que presentarle a alguien especial. Bella tomó el camino indicado por Edward y sonrió cuando llegaron a aquel lugar.

El camino les era totalmente ya conocidos a ambos. Pareciera que el día estaba de acuerdo con los planes de Edward, ya que ese día estaba despejado y el sol, tímido e inusual visitante de Forks, apareció más que de costumbre con sus cálidos rayos tocando las mejillas de ambos jóvenes mientras caminaban por las calles desiertas de vivos, aparte de ellos.

Cuando llegaron frente a la tumba, una sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de Bella. Edward silenciosamente se agacho hasta tocar con su mano herida la superficie en donde descansaban los restos de su amada Katherine.

-Hola pequeña- musitó tiernamente mientras se formaban algunas lagrimillas en sus ojos- No sabes la falta que me has hecho estos años, aunque eso lo debes saber, ya que siempre me vigilas. ¿Te recuerdas aquella vez en la que vine y te dije que alguien me buscaba y no sabía si era producto de mi mente o una realidad? Bueno, encontré a esa persona Kath, nos conocimos de una forma extraña, pero aun así no me arrepiento de cada uno de los actos que he realizado. Ella es mi dulce Bella, mi novia. Te la vengo a presentar de la misma forma en que ella me presento a sus padres. Quiero decirte que ella me hace muy feliz.

-Hola Kath, yo soy la novia de tu hermano Edward, Bella, espero que me aceptes y yo sea de tu agrado- mencionó la chica mientras miraba hacía la lejanía y una brisa le meneó sus cabellos.

Siguieron otros minutos más en silencio, sumidos en los pensamientos personales de cada uno. El viento corría frío, pero a la vez las nubes comenzaban a resurgir por el cielo haciendo que a cada momento se encapotara mucho más. La noche ya surgía en las cercanías de aquel campo santo, cuando Edward y Bella decidieron marcharse, pero antes prometieron volver en cuanto pudieran a ver a aquellos, sus familiares, que estaban ahí desde algún tiempo.

Llegaron cansados a su hogar, psicológicamente ya que para ambos había sido una experiencia hermosa, ahora habían sido presentados a sus seres más queridos y de cierta forma, creían en sus corazones que contaban con la aprobación necesaria de ellos para seguir llevando adelante su relación, que Edward esperaba secretamente que algún día se pudiera llegar a concretar en palabras mayores, tales como familia, hogar y matrimonio para siempre.

Cenaron una comida ligera pero no por ello menos nutritiva, ya que últimamente Bella sentía algunos malestares en su organismo producto de un fuerte resfrío que la afectaba. Aquella noche, Edward se prometió y juró mentalmente a si mismo que no tocaría en el transcurso de aquella a Bella, ya que sabía que no estaba muy bien. Lo que no contaba era con que Bella tenía otros planes.

Estaban acostados tranquilamente cuando Bella de pronto empezó a meter la mano bajo la camiseta del pijama de Edward. Éste al principio se quedo quieto, pero cuando esas inocentes caricias se volvieron más insinuantes dejo escapar un jadeo. Miró fijamente a Bella, su rostro denotaba una sonrisa traviesa, sus labios entreabiertos dejaban escapar una respiración más irregular que de costumbre y sus ojos, ¡Dios! sus ojos, se habían oscurecido completamente, haciendo pozos de chocolate fundido.

Con lentitud y cuidado, fue quitando las prendas del cuerpo de Edward, que a estas alturas ya estaba completamente redimido a los encantos de su particular compañera. Con algo más de agilidad y prisa, se desprendió de la parte superior de la ropa del cuerpo de Bella, al ver que sus pechos quedaban libres de toda prisión fue hasta ellos a darles caza; primero acarició y amoldó una y otra vez en sus manos aquellas pequeños globitos, después con sus dedos se dedicó a atormentar los doloridos pezones de Bella.

Ya no aguantaba mucho más sintiendo como Bella una y otra vez se friccionaba contra la parte más dolorida de su cuerpo, aquella que necesitaba un alivio luego. Dirigió sus manos hasta la orilla de sus pequeños short y los bajo aprisa. Bella ayudaba también, quería ver esos ojos verdes oscurecidos mientras se brindaban placer mutuamente. Aunque antes que nada, beso toda la longitud de aquella marca que llevaría su Edward por el resto de la vida en honor a ella.

Despacio Bella fue reclinándose cada vez más hasta quedar por completo horizontal en su cama mientras esperaba anhelante los últimos movimientos previos a. Suavemente sintió como Edward palpaba su intimidad para luego separar sus labios e introducir un dedo en su suave cuerpo de mujer. La reacción fue instantánea. Sus caderas se arquearon involuntariamente en busca de una mayor intimidad, pero quería un reemplazo algo mayor. Edward entendiendo lo que quería su amada, con cuidado se posicionó para ir entrando lentamente en su estrecho canal, debía ir despacio porque el cuerpo de Bella aun no se acostumbraba a tener en ella un invasor tan grande.

-Te quiero- murmuró ella mientras lentamente seguía con timidez al principio los suaves vaivenes efectuados por su amado sobre ella.

-Yo te amo Bella- pronunció Edward mientras iba aumentando gradualmente el ritmo de sus embestidas en su nuevo hogar. Era tan cálido, bien recibido y satisfactorio, que terminar era poco menos que una pena, pero entendía que ambos debían descansar. Con cuidado salió del cuerpo de Bella quien de inmediato rodó contra su cuerpo aprisionándolo con una pierna para ser abrazada. Increíblemente aquella posé un tanto sexual, no despertaba siempre ese tipo de interés en el joven, al contrario, hacía que sintiera ternura por el pequeño cuerpo que se acurrucaba a su lado. Una pequeña sonrisa nació en las facciones de Edward. Ya sabía que haría al día siguiente.

Aquella mañana fría nublada, Edward sellaría su destino para siempre. Con sigilo se separo de su pequeña estufita corporal y fue hasta el armario a sacar esa pequeña sorpresa. Bajo hasta la cocina envuelto en una bata para no morir de hipotermia e hizo un rico desayuno a base de chocolate caliente y queque.

Su pequeña Bella ya se encontraba despierta con los cabellos alborotados cuando volvió. Dejo a los pies de la cama aquella bandeja y fue a besar los dulces labios de Bella. Con una sonrisa de su parte corto el beso mientras tomaba la posición adecuada para su propósito siguiente.

Muchas veces ambos se habían preguntado si sus errores del pasado habían sido malos. Ahora veían plenamente que todo sufrimiento fue solo una preparación para toda la dicha que iban a compartir juntos ahora los dos. O más.

Nunca pensaron que el dolor tuviera tantas caras. Te dañaba y hería mortalmente muchas veces, pero irónicamente lo tomado por ambos como un acto de locura, el escuchar voces, los había hecho esperarse por mucho tiempo. Su sangre se había mezclado en sus interiores, sus pensamientos ahora eran más puros que aquellos en donde querían arrancarse la vida producto del dolor, esas veces que habían negado ese derecho propio de vivir y de negar a Dios. Pero no se arrepentían de amarse cada día más.

_Lost for so long  
>Lost for so long<em>

Carlisle era el que caminaba junto a Bella hacia Edward mientras sonaba una sencilla música orquestada, de preferencia, violín y piano, las favoritas de su novio. Ambos jóvenes se miraron al unirse y entrelazaron juntos sus manos.

-¿Tú Edward Cullen, aceptas por esposa a Isabella Swan, para amarla, honrarla, respetarla y cuidarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, _tanto como duren sus vidas?._

-Sí, acepto-.

-Y tú Isabella Swan, aceptas por esposo a Edward Cullen, para amarlo, honrarlo, respetarlo y cuidarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, _tanto como duren sus vidad?-._

-Sí padre, acepto-.

-Que lo que Dios ha unido no lo separe el hombre, que Dios los bendiga hoy y siempre y les de claridad y amor en su nueva vida. Yo los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a tu esposa- musitó el párroco sonriente.

Llenos de amor esperanza y de gozo, sellaron su unión con un tierno beso, mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos. Al fin después de mucho vagar solos y sufrir desencantos de la vida, habían encontrado su lugar en el mundo, uno en el cual Dios como testigo los cuidaría siempre.

-Eres mi salvación Edward- musitó Bella mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Y tú, mi vida entera Bella- dijo con un sonrisa, mientras tomaba la mano de su ahora esposa para salir de aquel lugar que había juntado sus vidas para siempre. Un lugar en donde ya no existiría la perdición si te tenían el uno al otro.

.

.

.

Muchas gracias por leer mi contribución a este concurso. Sería un verdadero agrado para mí leer tu comentario y después si gustas que votes por mí historia.


End file.
